


too beautiful to handle

by sohnist



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Crying, Embarrassment, Femininity, Feminization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gender Roles, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, It's Soft, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Teasing, a little bit of roughness/manhandling, eric is sensitive, eric just wants to be pretty you know?, hyunjoon calls him princess and baby, lapslock, so much of it, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: “can you… can you help me with something?” eric’s voice was small. “i… want to be pretty.”“eric, what do you mean? you’re already pretty.”“no, i mean. likeyou. i want to be pretty like you.”





	too beautiful to handle

**Author's Note:**

> title from "beautiful" by monsta x

hyunjoon was pretty.

he was pretty in all the ways eric felt he wasn’t; soft and elegant features as opposed to eric’s boyish ones. he had a slender dancer’s body, all beautiful lines and angles, whereas eric was more muscular with strong edges. he couldn’t help but to feel clunky, and  _ ugly _ , in comparison, even though he knew how wrong that was. there was nothing wrong with how he looked. he just sometimes wished he was different.

but it wasn’t just what hyunjoon looked like, it was how he dressed, acted, and carried himself. he was just  _ gorgeous _ , without a doubt. he always exuded this chic, mysterious vibe, and an air of confidence. off camera, he was just another normal guy, but when other people paid attention, he liked to put on a show for them. he admired that about hyunjoon.

eric was comfortable with the way he dressed. sporty and casual looks; a t-shirt here, a baseball cap there. but he just wore those things  _ because _ they were comfortable. safe. easy. nothing risky, nothing shocking. just regular ol’ clothes anyone might wear. the truth is that, while he liked those clothes, they weren’t his favorite. it took him so long to even admit to himself what he liked because at first it felt so  _ wrong _ . he should just settle for the t-shirts and baseball caps like everyone else did, but he  _ couldn’t _ .

the only time he’d ever worn something that even came close to his favorite style was during one of their many photoshoots. dressed in all black, with an oversized dangly earring, he felt  _ good _ for the first time in so long. he loved the way the clothes fit on him, tight and grabbing in all the right places, and he loved the way that the floral patterns on the button-up shirt made it look like his skin was peeking through. he wondered how it would feel to wear something actually transparent. and even though he loved that look, he still wanted more.

he thought he was too nervous to tell someone, or for anyone at  _ all _ to know, but even so, he had that desperate and knawing need to get it out. for his secret to be known. he was too scared to buy any clothes or makeup himself, almost as if going through with the action would make it true. he needed another solution.

so one day, when the feeling was just overwhelming him in a way he didn’t know how to stifle, he decided to ask the most beautiful person he knew for help.

it was a quiet night, most of the members being out of the dorms or very busy. he found hyunjoon in his room, and it wasn’t until he saw him that he realized what he was about to do, and his heart leapt into his chest. there was no way he’d be judged, right? not by hyunjoon.

for a minute, he just stood in the doorway to his room, staring at him. even wearing a casual look, hyunjoon looked effortlessly perfect.

his thoughts were interrupted by the man himself.

“oh, hey eric.” he smiled. “what’s up?”

eric couldn’t respond.

“do you need something?” his brows furrowed, looking confused.

“um…” eric tried, before his cheeks went bright red.

hyunjoon seemed to sense his hesitation, at whatever it was he wanted to say. he patted the bed next to him, small smile returning. eric closed the door before going to sit next to him. he thought he saw hyunjoon raise an eyebrow at that, but elected to ignore it.

“so, what’s this about?” he said, trying to get eric to look at him.

he got himself into this situation, and now he had absolutely no idea how to bring it up. maybe he should’ve thought this through a little better. he stayed silent as he thought about it, and he could tell hyunjoon was getting worried at his lack of response.

“you know, i can’t help you if i don’t know what’s wrong.” he said, trying to sound confident, but there was a slight waver to his voice. before he could say anything else, eric spoke.

“can you… can you help me with something?” eric’s voice was so small. he was surprised to hear it come out of his mouth that way. he took a deep breath before continuing. “i… want to be pretty.”

“eric, what do you mean? you’re already pretty.” hyunjoon looked and sounded genuinely confused. eric was so stressed he didn’t even register the compliment.

“no, i mean. like  _ you _ . i want to be pretty like you.”

it took hyunjoon a moment. it looked like he was thinking about what he had said, until clarity struck him.

“so, you want me to give you a makeover, huh? that sounds fun.” he smiled again. “what kind of look do you want? do you have any pictures or anything? any ideas?” hyunjoon sounded so excited, he felt almost bad to let him down, but he just couldn’t do that much so fast. it was too much.

“um… maybe… can we just try one thing first? it’s—” he didn’t know how else to say it.

“of course. is there anything in particular you’re thinking of?” this time, hyunjoon’s voice was gentle. he laid his hand on eric’s shoulder, grounding him.

eric knew exactly what he wanted, but his heart was pounding so hard he almost felt like he couldn’t speak. why was he so terrified? it was just hyunjoon. no matter what he said, he most likely wouldn’t judge him. he closed his eyes, breathing evenly to calm himself down.

“can you do my makeup?”

“yeah! do you know any specific look you want, or have any pictures, or—” he cut off when he saw eric lean over and bury his face in his hands.

“hey,” he said softly, laying his hand on eric’s back, “you know you’re okay with me, right? i’ll never make fun of you.”

“...i know.” eric mumbled a second later.

“you have to give me some kind of hint, though. i don’t want to do something you don’t like.”

it made sense. obviously. eric felt like he was being  _ stupid _ again, but when he heard how soft and kind hyunjoon’s voice was, he knew it wasn’t true. he reluctantly pulled out his phone to find the exact picture he was thinking of, and gave it to hyunjoon without looking at him. he covered his face again as hyunjoon studied the photo.

when he finally sneaked a peek, hyunjoon was grinning again. they met eyes.

“this exactly what you want?” he asked. eric nodded. “this is classy. you’re gonna look  _ so _ good.”

hyunjoon stood up, still holding his phone, and went over to his makeup carrier across the room to rummage through it.

“go wash your face, and i’ll get the stuff together.”

shakily, eric left the room and headed for the bathroom. as soon as the door closed behind him, he let out a nervous laugh. it was really happening. he placed his hands on the countertop and looked at himself in the mirror. seeing his face, anxiety spiked in his chest.  _ you won’t look pretty _ it said. he closed his eyes, willing the thoughts away and instead thinking of hyunjoon’s excited reaction. without opening his eyes, he washed his face and returned to hyunjoon.

“good timing. i found the perfect stuff for you.” hyunjoon held up a handful of assorted makeup products. “come sit.” he motioned to the bed.

eric gathered all the courage he had left and sat next to hyunjoon.

“i’ll start with your eyes, and then do lipstick last. how does that sound?” hyunjoon was sweet, checking in on him. he must’ve understood how important this was to eric, somehow. eric nodded in agreement, and hyunjoon got to work.

first, he pulled out a black pencil eyeliner and uncapped it. carefully, he drew. it actually looked like he was struggling, and eric smiled at that.

“this is kind of hard to do on another person.” hyunjoon said, noticing eric staring. he laughed lightly at himself. “it looks okay though, don’t worry.”

when he finished with the eyeliner, he moved on to eyeshadow, grabbing a small, round container and even tinier brush from the bed next to him. eric tried to see what color it was, but couldn’t really tell from the angle.

“close your eyes.” hyunjoon said, preparing the brush. eric complied. he pushed all thoughts from his mind and instead focused on the weirdly hypnotic feeling of hyunjoon gently swiping the brush across his eyelids.

“so,” hyunjoon started, concentrating on his movements, “can i ask why you want to do this?” he seemed genuine. 

“i just… wanted to try it.” eric still couldn’t quite articulate his feelings about the whole situation, but it seemed like that was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

“okay,” hyunjoon said, “it’s time for lipstick.”

eric felt that familiar fear return, as the one thing he’d truly never tried before was presented before him again. hyunjoon held up the tube of lipstick, a dark red color, and he was hit with the realization that this was really  _ lipstick,  _ and not just gloss or light color. it was the real deal. he wanted it so badly, but even so, he couldn’t stop the anxiety that came with it. hyunjoon noticed his fear, but decided to go ahead without saying anything.

“go like this for me?” hyunjoon parted his lips in a small “o” as an example. as soon as he did so, hyunjoon grabbed his chin to hold him still and started to apply the lipstick. he moved his hand in careful swipes, moving only along the center of his lips. eric’s heart pounded fiercely in his chest. the room was completely silent, which only made the tension worse, as he noticed how close hyunjoon’s face was to his. though he was focused on the task at hand, it didn’t make it any better.

hyunjoon set the tube aside, and for a minute eric panicked, thinking he was done. his heart almost stopped when hyunjoon reached up with his index finger and started to spread the color from the center to the edges of his lips, creating what eric assumed was a kind of gradient. he picked up the tube again, filling in what he had lined out. if having hyunjoon’s face so close to him before wasn’t nerve wracking, having his hands on his lips definitely was. he closed his eyes as a sensation he didn’t want to identify briefly washed through him.

“okay, i’m done.” hyunjoon sat back to admire his work, smiling. eric resisted the urge to bite his lip, feeling hyper-aware of the makeup on his face. “do you want to see?” all he could do was nod as hyunjoon handed him a small hand mirror. he closed his eyes before taking it, needing to prepare himself.

eric opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, and his mind promptly went blank. he didn’t know what to think of the image in front of him. the severity of the dark red lip, the glimmer of the white-gold eyeshadow, and the eyeliner to draw it all together. he stared at himself in shock. it was everything.  _ everything _ he needed. and hyunjoon had just handed it over to him like that, and made it so easy. something he thought he couldn’t have. he was overwhelmed.

eric didn’t even realize he was crying until hyunjoon wrapped him up in a hug, whispering soft words of concern and comfort. he closed his eyes, feeling hot tears slip out, as he tried to hold back his sobs.

“eric, what’s wrong?” he said, backing away from the hug and cupping eric’s cheeks. “did i mess it up?”

“n-no,” eric said through his crying, “it’s just—a lot.”  _ a lot to handle _ is what he meant, and he hoped that hyunjoon understood. 

it seemed like he did when he whispered, “you look beautiful.” and wiped his tears with his thumbs. that only caused eric to cry more, that same strange feeling sweeping through him again. hyunjoon wiped his tears again before pulling him into another hug. this time, eric returned the hug, wrapping his arms around hyunjoon.

they stayed like that until his tears stopped. when they finally did, hyunjoon pulled away and said, “let me fix your makeup.” 

another spike of anxiety went through eric’s chest at that. of course had fucking  _ ruined _ the makeup by being an idiot. he cried over something stupid, something he didn’t even understand, and he destroyed all the hard work hyunjoon had done for him.

hyunjoon must’ve noticed the look on eric’s face, because he cupped his cheeks once again. “don’t worry, it still looks perfect! i just need to wipe your tears.” 

at that, he grabbed a tissue and carefully cleaned it up. he took the eyeliner and swiped it over his lids a few more times, before giving eric the mirror again. he was right. he still looked… perfect. though he was still overwhelmed, he didn’t feel like he would cry again.

“eric.” hyunjoon said. the tone in his voice prompted him to set down the mirror and look at him. “you look gorgeous. i mean that.”

eric smiled, his first full smile since having made the decision to do this.

“i want to… no, i shouldn’t say.” hyunjoon looked away from him and ran a hand through his hair. this was the first time eric had seen him nervous.

“what is it?”

hyunjoon hesitated a second before responding.

“i want to kiss you.”

and suddenly, those feelings from before returned in full force. hyunjoon had been so kind and attentive to him, had given him exactly what he wanted, complimented him, and now he wanted to kiss him. the way he looked made hyunjoon want to  _ kiss _ him, and even made him seem flustered.

this time he didn’t run away.

“you should. kiss me, i mean.”

hyunjoon met his eyes. “are you sure?” eric nodded.

hyunjoon moved closer to him, hand returning to his cheek. the tension was palpable, and eric found his heart was pounding just like it had before. he leaned in, their eyes closing as their lips met.

kissing someone with lipstick on was… different. instead of the normal smooth slide of lips, there was a bit of stickiness delaying them. hyunjoon seemed to love it, kissing him even more aggressively as he noticed it. his sudden passion made eric’s cheeks flush and he clutched at hyunjoon’s shoulders.

before this moment, he never really thought of himself as being attracted to hyunjoon. yes, he admired him, thought he was stunning, but he just never crossed that line. he supposed it should have been obvious, especially now with how quickly he was responding to hyunjoon’s touch, melting into him like it was something he did every day.

hyunjoon pulled away from the kiss, both of them meeting eyes as they caught their breath. he stared wordlessly at eric. then, he reached up and grabbed his chin, pressing his thumb into the center of eric’s bottom lip and smudging the lipstick. eric’s eyes fluttered closed.

hyunjoon reached for the now discarded lipstick tube and made to reapply it. he noticed red smudging on hyunjoon’s lips and realized they must have kissed it all away. it was at the first press of the lipstick that eric realized how turned on he was by all this. hyunjoon clearly planned to keep going with whatever they were doing, as he was carefully applying another layer of red to eric’s ruined lips. eric held back a moan just at the prospect.

after he finished his work, he sat back and continued to stare. eric felt bashful under his fierce eyes. it felt like hyunjoon wanted to devour him. when he couldn’t take it anymore, he dropped his head and looked away, only for hyunjoon to tilt his chin back up immediately.

“sit on my lap?” he asked, voice sweet. hyunjoon leaned against the wall to make room for him. 

nervously, eric clambered into his lap, settling a little bit far away. hyunjoon’s hands came up to grab his waist and he pulled him  _ close _ , so close their bodies were almost touching. hands still gripping his waist, he felt hyunjoon’s breath on his ear as he whispered, “is this okay?" hyunjoon leaned back, and moved a hand up to cup his cheek. all eric could do was nod shakily, heart in his throat.

hyunjoon’s hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. they started out tame but quickly moved into an open-mouthed kiss, and eric had to hold onto him for support again, the feeling overwhelming him. the moment hyunjoon’s tongue made an appearance, he surprised himself by letting out a moan. he felt hyunjoon smile against his lips at that, and eric shivered involuntarily. it really felt like hyunjoon was trying to devour him, taking him apart piece by piece.

when they finally pulled away for air, eric’s head was spinning. distantly, he wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner.

“you look so good like this,” hyunjoon said, a teasing lilt to his voice, “lipstick all smudged and that dazed look on your face. it makes me wanna do a lot more than kiss you.”

at his words, eric felt overwhelmingly shy. his cheeks flushed bright red for the nth time that day, and he broke his gaze again. he was trying not to make it obvious that he was new to all of this, but hyunjoon was too observant to not find out.

“um, i—” he tried, fidgeting.

“you’ve never done anything before, right?” hyunjoon ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his head, trying to soothe him. it was working. “it’s okay. just do whatever you want to do. we don’t have to do anything, if you want.”

eric’s heart felt warm at how considerate hyunjoon was being. “i want—i want to.”

at that, hyunjoon smiled. he moved his hand back to eric’s waist and gently rubbed his hands up and down his sides. “okay, what do you want to do?”

“can i—can i kiss you more?” 

hyunjoon giggled at eric’s timid request. “of course you can, baby.”

eric leaned in and kissed him again, this time taking more of the initiative. hyunjoon leaned back against the wall, letting eric press himself up against him. they kissed lazily but headily, lips moving slow and tongues slower. without even realizing, eric rolled his hips down onto hyunjoon, both of them letting out a startled groan when he did.

hyunjoon pulled away, eyes wide and breathless. “wow, you’re…” he trailed off, eyes flicking down to eric’s crotch. “you’re really hard.”

eric buried his face in hyunjoon’s shoulder, whining.

“it’s okay, princess. i got you.” hyunjoon steadied his hands on eric’s hips, and pushed down gently. just the smallest bit of pressure was applied, making eric whine again and squirm in his hold. “if you wanna get off, you have to help me a little, okay?”

eric’s head was fuzzy as he rolled his hips down again, still feeling melty from being called princess. he didn’t know how hyunjoon knew all of his weaknesses, but he was grateful for it. he continued rolling his hips down, encouraged by hyunjoon’s vice grip. it shouldn’t feel this good, he thought, rubbing himself desperately like that, and through his clothes, too. but he couldn’t stop chasing the feeling, moving his hips into hyunjoon’s over and over again. hyunjoon moved his hips up to meet him a few times, and hearing his small grunts and his breath hitching was enough to spur him on, knowing he wasn’t the only one being so affected.

he lifted his head from hyunjoon’s shoulder, kissing him hard, feeling a surge of confidence when hyunjoon moaned in surprise. he pushed his tongue into hyunjoon’s mouth, wondering if he could taste his lipstick when they kissed like this.

“someone’s eager,” hyunjoon said when they pulled away. he was smiling, trying to remain cool, but eric could see him wavering the more he was affected. eric maintained eye contact with him as he rolled his hips down particularly hard. hyunjoon gasped and his neck jerked back in surprise, head hitting the wall behind him. the fiery look eric had seen before, when they started this, had returned to his eyes.

eric shivered in anticipation as hyunjoon moved forward slowly, pushing eric onto his back and hovering over him. as opposed to before, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from hyunjoon’s dark and intense ones. he almost kissed hyunjoon again, when he saw that he was holding the lipstick. he sat himself on eric’s torso, uncapping the lipstick and leaning forward to reapply it.

eric couldn’t even imagine how messy he must look. he knew he was worse off than hyunjoon, who had faint smudges of lipstick all over his mouth. for some reason, the idea of being all messed up from their activities made heat swoop in his belly. hyunjoon grabbed his chin roughly, probably rougher than he needed to, and pressed the lipstick onto his lips for the third time that day. neither of them cared if it looked good, they just wanted  _ more _ .

as soon as he finished, he leaned back to admire his work. he took in the image in front of him: eric, flushed and breathing heavily, lips parted and deep red, eyelids still barely glimmering in the low light. 

“you’re gorgeous, just stunning.” he said, running his hands up and down eric’s chest. even then, those words had the power to make eric feel shy, and he covered his face with a hand.

“don’t be shy, princess.” hyunjoon grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away from his face, and then leaned in to kiss him deeply. eric’s back arched at the feeling of them mussing the freshly applied lipstick, and at the feeling of hyunjoon’s hands slipping under his shirt. he dragged his nails up eric’s torso and he squirmed, feeling goosebumps from the sensation.

as they kissed, hyunjoon trailed his hand down to eric’s waistband. he rested it there, teasing just above where he wanted him to touch the most.

“can i touch you?” he whispered against eric’s lips. eric just whined in response, wiggling to try and get some friction. “you have to tell me.”

“please touch me,  _ please _ , i need—” hyunjoon interrupted him by pressing down on his bulge. at that, eric moaned  _ loud _ , and hyunjoon slapped a hand over his mouth to try and contain it. hyunjoon’s hand squeezing at his dick and pressing over his mouth at the same time sent his head spinning. hyunjoon felt eric’s dick twitch under his hand and he smirked.

“you like that? being pressed under me like this?” eric closed his eyes and groaned again, this time muffled by hyunjoon’s hand. “i’ll move my hand if you’re good and quiet.”

eric shook his head frantically at the suggestion, and hyunjoon actually laughed. “you don’t want me to? wow…” eric felt his cheeks burn in shame, but he couldn’t care when he was so on edge. hyunjoon moved his hand anyway, and eric actually  _ whimpered _ . some part of him couldn’t believe how he was acting, how  _ desperate _ he was.

“i’ll definitely remember that for another time.” hyunjoon used the hand that had been covering his mouth to press his wrist into the bed instead. then, he resumed kissing him, licking into eric’s mouth in a way that made his guts twist.

he used the distraction to slip his hand past eric’s waistband and grip his cock, pumping him dry. eric made a strained sound in his throat and hyunjoon thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. he moved away from where he was holding eric to pull down his sweatpants and get a better grip. he pushed them down just enough before spitting into his hand and resuming his work, this time taking pleasure in watching eric squirm under his touch and his gaze.

eric squeezed his eyes shut at a certain twist of his wrist, and he tried to hold back his own noises. “hyunjoon— _ ah, _ fuck—!” his hips moved on their own to meet hyunjoon’s hand, but he pressed them down to keep him in place.

“stay still, baby. you want to come, right?” hyunjoon used the teasing voice that eric liked as he swirled his palm slowly over the head of eric’s cock, spreading the precum. the feeling made eric want to rip his hair out and cry simultaneously, and before he knew it, his chest was heaving in quiet sobs. despite hyunjoon’s commands to stay still, he couldn’t stop himself from squirming from the overstimulation. his face twisted in frustration, trying desperately to get more and less friction at the same time.

“do you want more? is that why you can’t stop squirming? so impatient.” hyunjoon _tsk_ ed in mock disappointment before removing his hand.

“i need— _ please _ , hyunjoon, i need you to—” eric said in between dry sobs, trying to move his hips  _ anywhere _ , but hyunjoon’s weight on his thighs stopped him.

“what do you need? tell me, princess.” the pet name lit white-hot heat through his gut, and he was suddenly  _ much _ closer to the edge than he thought.

“i need to come, please, i’m so close,” eric begged, long past the point of caring. 

hyunjoon decided to indulge him just this once. he scooted down the bed and surprised eric by ducking his head down to suck him off, with no warning. the feeling of hyunjoon’s hot mouth closing around the head of his cock was so good he almost  _ yelled _ , if not for him biting down on his own finger to stop it. hyunjoon focused on the head and swirled his tongue just like he had moved his palm earlier, overstimulating eric to an unspeakable degree. tears were finally forced from his eyes as he shook through the sensation.

a few more moments of that was all it took for eric’s mind to go blank as he came, back arching off the bed and something between a moan and a sob leaving his mouth. his hands clutched at the sheets below him, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping them. hyunjoon had to hold his thighs to stop him from kicking as he worked him through it.

it took a little bit for eric to come back to his senses. he belatedly realized that hyunjoon had let him come in his mouth, and he opened his eyes just in time to see him licking it off of his lips and swallowing. he shivered again, both from the imagery and the aftershocks.

before he could say anything, hyunjoon was kissing him gently and caressing his cheek. he brushed back his bangs from where they had gotten messed up on his forehead, leaving kisses all over his face. in his haze, he smiled and crossed his arms around hyunjoon’s neck.

“how are you feeling, baby?” hyunjoon asked, voice no longer full of mirth and instead soft, barely above a whisper as he fawned over eric.

“good. tired.” eric mumbled, small smile still on his face as they continued to kiss lazily.

“that was really fun.” hyunjoon said, bringing his thumb up to smudge the lipstick on eric’s bottom lip again. he was so tired he couldn’t even feel affected.

“you still haven’t…”

“i don’t need to, it’s okay. this was about you, darling.”

“but i really want you to… i mean, if you want to?” eric blushed, shyness returning.

“if you’re okay with it, there’s something i wanted to try.” hyunjoon bit his lip as his hand moved to grip eric’s thigh. eric was surprised by his own sensitivity, and he jumped a little bit at the pressure of hyunjoon’s fingers. “i want to fuck your thighs.”

eric sucked in a shaky breath, almost vibrating with how badly he wanted that. just the idea made him feel very much awake. he nodded his head, almost frantic, and hyunjoon chuckled at the sight. he moved away from where they had been cuddled up together to pull his sweatpants off all the way, and eric couldn’t help feeling bashful at being even more exposed than before.

“hold on,” hyunjoon said, before getting up and searching through a drawer in his bedside table. he returned holding a small bottle in his hand, which eric assumed to be lube. he was proven right when hyunjoon uncapped the bottle and squeezed some into the center of his palm. he closed the bottle and threw it aside before rubbing his hands together.

he nudged eric’s legs apart, and he couldn’t watch as hyunjoon ran his hands up and down the inside of both of his thighs, covering them with the lube. he was shivering just from that, sensitivity prickling his thighs and going straight to his dick. he knew he would probably be hard again before this was over. 

then, hyunjoon pressed his thighs back together and pushed his legs forward, holding them by the knees and almost bending him in half. if his position before was embarrassing, this was downright shameful. he felt his face burn as hyunjoon hooked his ankles over a shoulder and pressed his dick between eric’s thighs. he watched hyunjoon’s face as he moved, eyes closed and mouth open just slightly. heat pooled in his stomach again knowing that he was the cause of that expression.

hyunjoon started fucking eric’s thighs in earnest, and eric’s hand found itself back over his mouth to muffle his noises. his thighs were  _ way _ more sensitive than he had anticipated, and he had already become half-hard just from the thought of being fucked. he focused on the feeling of hyunjoon’s dick sliding in and out from between his thighs smoothly, and how hard his fingers were pressing into his skin. he hoped they would leave bruises.

“god, you feel so— _ fuck _ —so fucking good, eric—” hyunjoon grunted out, face twisted in pleasure. eric could tell he was getting close, so he experimented with flexing the muscles in his thighs. his reaction was everything he wanted and more, hyunjoon swallowing down a loud groan and muttering several curses. he clutched at his thighs, pressing him into the bed even more as he came and fucking him through his orgasm.

eric was just as breathless as hyunjoon was when he finished. when hyunjoon gently moved his thighs apart and he saw the absolute  _ mess _ he left there, he wondered if he would ever be able to breathe again. hyunjoon’s cum was spread all over his thighs, mixing with the lube. it was hot,  _ really _ hot, but the exhaustion hit him just as he wondered if he should do anything about it, and suddenly he didn’t care anymore. he felt hot and gross and sticky and he wanted sleep more than anything.

hyunjoon came back to himself and kissed eric again. he kissed back as weakly as possible to try and send the message, and hyunjoon understood it loud and clear.

“stay here, i’ll go get something to clean us up with.” eric mumbled an acknowledgement, letting his eyes slip closed. hyunjoon fixed his clothes before leaving the room, and returned a minute or two later with a warm wet washcloth. eric hummed sleepily as hyunjoon cleaned his thighs and face.

he realized how close he had been to dozing off when hyunjoon said, “come on, help me,” and it startled him out of his relaxed state. he opened his eyes to see hyunjoon trying to put his sweatpants back on, and giggled at his struggles. he reached down to pull them back on himself, before closing his eyes again.

“you gonna sleep in here, cutie?” he could feel hyunjoon hovering over him and heard the smile in his voice.

“mhm,” eric hummed back, and hyunjoon kissed him again. he found that he liked kissing him without lipstick just as much as kissing him with lipstick on. he felt hyunjoon flop down next to him on the bed, and he curled into his side. the last thing he was aware of before drifting off into sleep was hyunjoon’s fingers combing through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i really appreciate! i also wanna say really quick, this is completely self-indulgent and a little bit of projection. eric probably doesn't actually feel this way, and i'm not trying to say he does. if anything needs to be tagged, let me know!
> 
> ALSO: this is the first part in a small series! i WILL be writing a part two and possibly a part three at some point, so please subscribe to the series if you wanna know when those parts come out!
> 
> check me out on my social medias below if you wanna see more from me!! thank you!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ephanous) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ephanous)


End file.
